


Firsts

by Dragonflies_and_Katydids



Series: Krem Story Time [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem and Lace's relationship (like any relationship) has a lot of firsts.</p><p>For the prompt, "marriage proposal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I admit it: I love writing drabbles.

The first time he sees her, he's slogging up a hill on the Storm Coast, which is doing an admirable job of living up to its name. He's muddy to his hips, there's blood matted in his hair where he ran his hands through it without thinking, and he's moving like he's eighty years old because some asshole with a mace caught him in the ribs when he wasn't looking. And then he trips over his feet when he looks up and sees her.

As first impressions go, it's not the best he's ever made. Even if she doesn't laugh.

###

The first time she smiles at him is that night at dinner. He's still muddy, because that's really a given on the Storm Coast, but he's washed away the blood and had enough elfroot to curl his tongue, and the others have moved on to teasing the Chief about the amount he's eating.

So when she sits beside him and smiles, he smiles back. She moves like a fighter, like she knows what to do with the bow she carries, and her eyes crinkle when she smiles, drawing lines between the freckles he suddenly wants to count with his fingers.

###

The first time she kisses him is after Adamant falls. A hundred other things are happening, and their armor is definitely in the way, but the demons are dead and the Grey Wardens are surrendering, and he can't think of anything except her mouth against his and her arms around his neck and her breath on his face. He doesn't hear the Chief yelling for him until Dalish kicks him in the leg.

It's really tempting to ignore them both, but the kiss has already dissolved into giggles, and there are too many things that still need to be done.

###

The first time he looks at her and thinks, "I love you," it's as ordinary a day as they get in Skyhold. The morning's practice is finished, the newest recruits have been dispatched to various unpleasant but mostly-necessary tasks, and he's leaning against the wall to watch her shoot.

She's not the most brilliant archer he's ever seen--the Inquisition values her other skills higher--but she is very good, and it's a pleasure to watch her place arrow after arrow in precise patterns.

Then she turns and smiles at him, and suddenly, there isn't enough air in his lungs.

###

The first time he asks her to marry him, she smiles sadly and cups his cheek with one hand, shifting up in bed so she can kiss him.

"Ask me again when this is over," she says against his lips.

"Will you say yes?" he asks, stealing another kiss to hide the way his heart is trying to shrivel up in his chest.

"If you still want to ask," she says, and that hurts most of all.

But after the second rift is closed, and the public celebration is officially concluded, they celebrate in private, and he asks her again.

###

He turns with her hand in his to face the crowd filling Skyhold's garden, his mouth still feeling the shape of his vows, and he looks for the second-most important person in his life. The one who was the most important, for so many years.

 _Did I do good?_ he wants to ask. Not because he doubts himself, exactly, but because he's been Bull's right hand for years, and Bull's approval matters, even if its lack wouldn't change what he's doing here today.

The smile he gets back is blinding.

It's the first time he's ever seen the Chief cry.


End file.
